A Little Dip on Boxing Day
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: Harry, Severus, and gang spend Boxing Day together at Hogwarts honouring the memories of those fallen. A Sevitus, or whatever you call them. Kind of morphed to something more.


I decided to write this in the spur of the moment, and I know absolutely nothing about Boxing Day except what I got on Wikipedia, so forgive me my ignorance and if I accidentally insult people or something please accept my deepest apologies. I'm an American, what can I say. We're all stupid over here...Darwin, I want out of the States.

But yeah, so I wrote it down and submitted it. I just wanted to get it out of the way, so it's nothing special. Whatever.

Summary: Harry, Severus, and gang spend Boxing Day together at Hogwarts honouring the memories of those fallen. Severitus, or whatever you call them.

Started a simple Harry-Severus thing, but morphed to something more. Quite possibly turn this into a whole story, starting from Harry's birthday to beyond this one-shot.

Disclaimer: I own nada. The idea of James being unable to reproduce and co-fathers Harry with Snape isn't even mine, as I have seen others using it too. I wanted to try my hand at another stereotypical mess, with some changes I suppose.

* * *

_HPSS

* * *

_

_**A Little Dip on Boxing Day**_

Emerald green eyes blinked open as Harry let out a huge yawn. Yesterday had been his first Christmas with Sna—_Severus_.

Merlin, that took getting used to.

Harry Potter-Snape was currently in his room in the dungeon, in Professor Snape's quarters.

His _father's_ quarters.

You see, not too long ago it came to light that Harry James Potter wasn't just a Potter. No, apparently James suffered from infertility after a near-fatal accident in his youth, and had been unable to produce offspring.

And then magic came in. And family.

Severus Snape had a great-great-great-aunt who had been a Potter, making James his distant cousin. A fact he, or rather _both_ lamented long into adulthood.

And then Lily, the little spitfire that she had been, made them make up and get over it. The fact that both had shamelessly been in love with her both helped and hindered her cause, as neither wanted to anger and upset her, while Severus was insanely jealous of James for winning his flower's heart.

But eventually they put most of the bad air between away, and were able to be civil for short periods of time. Severus even went to the wedding of his cousin and his love, because he knew it would make Lily happy, seeing as how she was his best friend.

Amazingly, it was James who convinced her to forgive Severus for his mistake in fifth year, and that he was just as much at fault that day as Severus had been. That he had been a bully, and that he had pushed Severus into lashing out at everyone, even his best friend since childhood.

As it came to pass, James and Lily desperately wanted children. Thus entered Severus.

As blood relations, no matter how strained, there was a choice they were left with. Severus could donate some of his _essence_ to the couple through magic, causing any child produced to have three parents, as both men would be his father and share their genetic code with the babe.

And Harry James Severus Potter-Snape was born.

Of course, as Severus was on the precipice of Dark and Light the child's true parentage was kept secret, helped along by the fact that few people knew of James's infertility.

And then horror struck.

Severus overheard a prophecy, and relayed it to his Dark Master, not knowing that he was signing the death certificate for the only family he has left. When he realised his mistake it was too late. He was only just able to send word of his betrayal to them, and never learned what their reaction had been to it had been. He totally denounced the Dark Ways then, becoming a spy for the Light.

But he was a broken man.

Consumed in guilt and grief he hid the truth of his son deep within his mental walls, rejecting his part in both the life of the child and the death of his cousin and love.

And the Greasy Git of the Dungeons was born.

Unbeknownst to him, the life he condemned his son to live was not a happy one.

Harry grew up not knowing the truth of his parents, forced to nothing more than a house-elf for his muggle relatives.

Until his sixteenth birthday.

On that day he was given a letter written by James and Lily that told the truth, and informed him that his real birth certificate displayed the name _Harry James Severus Potter-Snape_. He was given a copy, and told to whip his other father into shape, as he was still undoubtedly wallowing.

The thought of doing _anything_ to draw the Potions Master's wrath sent his limbs shaking.

But Harry learned the whole truth, and pieced together that Professor Snape, his other father, did not know that his family had forgiven him, and that they loved him. That he was not to blame, and that they wanted him to take care of their son.

And Harry wept.

He had a father that was still alive, and he would undoubtedly want nothing to do with him. Snape hated him, and he knew he was his son. Harry did not know if he could take what he perceived to be certain rejection, but he would do as his parents asked.

He was given a vial of potion that would restore his original features, as he had been given one to hide the Snape qualities to him. But Harry refused to drink it until he had a definite answer from Snape.

So the abusive Dursleys for another year of school, and at the end of the first Potions lesson (he had amazingly gotten an O on his O.W.L.s, though thinking back that both his mother and Snape had excelled in Potions made it slightly more believable) he left the scroll of parchment that was his parents' letter, looked squarely in Snape's eye, and said, "I forgive you."

Well, the truth came to light, and eventually Harry and Snape grew closer together. Harry realised that the reason Severus had acted like such a bastard towards him was because he was still hurt by his actions causing Lily's and James's deaths, and that Harry was a constant reminder of what he had lost.

It took a while, but soon Severus came to see that Harry wasn't a reminder of what he had lost, but of what he had gained.

Harry took the potion to restore his features, and was unabashedly relieved not to have inherited the Snape nose. His hands and feet became slender, and his face angular. His hair lengthened a bit, causing it to be not _quite_ as unmanageable as it once was.

His eyes stayed the same.

Harry was still getting used to Snape being his father, and wasn't sure he could call him 'dad' just yet, or if the man would even want him to. They had a lot of bad history, but they were both working on it. Severus tried not to yell at Harry as often, and Harry tried to lessen the amount of grey hair he gave his father.

But best of all, they had their family back, and Harry never had to return to the Dursleys again.

Which led to the morning after Christmas, which had been pleasantly surprising for the younger man who had never had a proper Christmas with family before.

"Severus?" Harry queried sleepily as he entered the main part of his father's chambers.

"Finally up I see," the older wizard snarked as he looked down at his robes in the mirror. "I still don't know how you managed to get me to go along with this," he grumbled, smoothing out the dark velvet folds.

Smirking Harry bit back a chuckle. "_You're_ the one that lost the bet to Professor McGonagall. Don't think I forgot about that!" He huffed crossing his arms. "Betting on a Slytherin win...we _all_ know I'm the better Seeker!"

"Well at least I know I can blame James for your cocky behaviour," Severus sighed.

"Yeah, but I get my stubbornness from you," Harry muttered under his breath.

"_What_ was that?" Severus lifted his eyebrows at the boy.

"Nothing," Harry grinned innocently before darting back into his rooms to change.

* * *

_HPSS

* * *

_

"Hurry up Potter, we haven't got all day!"

"Stuff it Malfoy!"

"Oi! Stay out of these Weasel!"

"Make me ferret!"

"Would you both—"

"_Stay out of this Hermione_!"

Huffing Hermione rolled her eyes before she turned to her friend's bedroom door as it opened up.

"They at it again?"

"As always," Hermione sighed. "Draco, Ron, let's go! They're waiting for us in the Great Hall."

Grinning Harry looked Hermione up and down. "You look nice Hermione."

"Oi! Keep your paws off my girl!" Ron exclaimed, sending mock-glares at Harry.

Draco and Harry burst out in laughter when Hermione smacked him.

"I am not property!" she shouted shrilly.

"No, but you pack a mean right hook," the redhead groaned, rubbing his sore limb.

"You better believe it!" she said as she led the way to the waiting group.

They soon made it up to the Great Hall with only a few mishaps along the way, which usually consisted of Draco and Ron arguing, and Hermione breaking it up by raising her hand warningly.

"There you are!" Severus gripped. "It's bad enough you made me wear my formal robes, but to keep me waiting! Utterly rude on your part Potter."

"It's Potter-Snape, get it right," Harry groused back at him good-naturedly. He loved the banter he and his father often took part in.

"I have no idea where you get your impertinent attitude young man."

"Really, because I distinctly remember you tell the Headmaster exactly where he could shove those Sherbet lemons..."

Before Severus could retort Dumbledore laughed and looked Harry up and down. "My, those green robes match your eyes perfectly," he chortled, patting the younger wizard on the back.

"Severus picked them out for me," he grinned, flushing in remembrance. Severus had given them to him just for this occasion, sparing no expenses. He had remarked that his mother had robes in a similar colour once, and he had thought they matched her eyes beautifully, and that it was only fitting to wear these robes in remembrance to her memory.

"Hmm, we best be off them, don't you think so? The crowd is growing restless."

"How many people turned out?" Harry raised his eyebrows in unconscious imitation of his father.

"Just a few," Hermione smirked as they walked to the entrance of the school and pulled the large doors open, "...hundred."

Harry gaped in astonishment at the massive crowd stretched out before him. Hundreds of men, women, and children were dressed in their finest, waiting to do their part to make a difference in their world.

"I didn't think...that's so many..." he breathed. He tensed when an arm settled around his shoulders, before realising that it was his father. He smiled hesitantly up at him.

"When you placed an ad in the paper Harry, hundreds of people were touched. Many here are people who have lost their loved ones to this inane war, and wish to honour their memory. You have helped these people to work past their grief, and take heart in the future." And then, in a lower voice so only they could hear, "I'm so proud of you son."

Blinking back tears Harry nodded. Taking a deep breath he led his way down to the lake, where a small platform had been erected. Clearing his throat he cast _Sonorus_ on himself as he took his place on the platform, thankful beyond measure when Severus stepped with him and kept a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Hello. I would like to thank you all for coming here today to pay respect for those fallen. It heartens me to know that there are so many good people out there on this earth in these dark times. I know that this usually takes place on the coast," he stated wirily, "but we happen to have a shortage of coasts here at Hogwarts."

The crowd gave a soft chuckle, and the hand on his shoulder squeezed comfortingly.

"I happened upon this idea when the truth of my parentage came to light. As I'm sure you have all undoubtedly read it in the newspapers, my father James Potter was infertile. His cousin, Severus Snape agreed to perform a spell that would allow James to sire a child, with the added effect that it would be his as well. My father Severus Snape was unable to claim me as his child due to his part in the war as spy, and had to sever all connections with me.

"Now we proudly stand together as father and son, honouring the lives and those near to us. Lily Evans-Potter, and James Potter. Sadly, I must add to my list the name of my godfather, Sirius Black. He was an innocent man accused wrongly." Harry had to pause to get his emotions in check and smiled briefly up at his father when he stepped close and wrapped his arm more firmly abound him. "Thankfully I have people who care about me, and they help me every day through the pain and grief I bear. I hope you have similar people in your life.

"When I first placed the ad in the paper I had no idea so many people would turn out. I thank you all for your contributions to a better world, and pray that you help your fellow man, no matter their blood-purity or levels of magic. No matter the colour of their skin or what language they speak, no matter what House they are from, or if they are even magical or muggle. No matter if they are human or creature, witch and wizard or the detestable term of half-breed.

"We all bleed the same, and all feel the same grief when a cherished one dies. Even Death Eaters have ones they love." Closing his eyes momentarily, Harry collected his feelings. When he looked up again his eyes were suspiciously bright. "We come here today to give our donations to those who need it the most in this world because of this war, and the new Victims of War Fund that will help them.

"Orphans, whose parents did from either raids or participation, not matter for what side. Children of Death Eaters are just as welcomed as those from the victims of Death Eaters! Magical children from less than understanding non-magical families. Families who have lost someone dear to them and the wounded who have nowhere else to turn. Victims who suffer from prolonged use of the Cruciatus Curse," he sighed, glancing over at Neville who was silently crying, tears dripping from his upraised chin in defiance and strength.

"We come here today in our finery to swim in this lake and donate our money to those in need. We come here to prove that just because we have been kicked, does not mean we are staying down! We will fight! Fight for our loved ones, fight for our children and our children's children! We will fight for the Light! We will fight for those who cannot fight for themselves! We will fight for _ourselves_, because we _deserve it_!"

The crowd roared in applause and cheer, and Harry looked into the fond black eyes staring back at him.

"We will fight," he continued quietly staring intently into those dark depths, though everyone immediately quieted down, "because no-one else will." Turning back to the crowd, he spread his arms wide. "I open the First Annual Boxing Day Dip at Hogwarts!"

The crowd roared again, and smiling softly Harry cast _Quietus_ and relaxed into the embrace of his father.

"You did well son," Severus said softly.

"Thank you father," Harry smiled.

Leading the way Harry and those closest to his heart were the first people to swim with the squid and honour and remember those who had fallen, but would never be forgotten.

_**END**_


End file.
